I'm happy, I'm happy, I'm happy TV!
by Shinnypichu88
Summary: The adventures of Team Seven, spanning from doing random things around the village to trying to become powerful ninja, each for different reasons. Will they succeed, or die in some ditch? Currently on Drabble Chapter (description subject to change.)
1. Drabble Chapter: 1

**AN: Behold, a project!**

* * *

><p><strong>-Drabble Chapter-<strong>

**Act 1: Sasuke.**

Sasuke was on the fast track to getting stronger, the day where he would kill _that man _was almost within his grasp. He had graduated from the academy as _rookie of the year_, and his jounin sensei was a powerful man. Things couldn't get better than that!

At least that's what Sasuke would say, if everything wasn't so **wrong**.

He had graduated at the top only to discover that it meant nothing in the real world, and had been utterly useless in his first C-rank (technically it had been bumped to A-rank, but that wasn't the point!), and from what he heard, **S****akura **had been more useful than him, having been protecting Tazuna, the guy who hired them, basically doing what they were suppose to do, and while the fights had been going on, and what had he been doing?

He'd been flat on his ass sleeping till the fight was over. Normally this wouldn't have been such a big deal (because his opponent was so strong, and he had just awoken his sharingan), but he later discovered that **Naruto **had beaten the mist ninja!

The mist ninja that had defeated him, _rookie of the year_ had been beaten by the _dead last_ of the academy!

It was an outrage!

("The educational system is bullshit.") he thought as he sharpened his kunai. They had left wave days ago, and Sasuke had been thinking about what had happened ever since. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen! When he unlocked his sharingan he was supposed to be able to defeat anyone who got in his way, and even if he had just awakened it in that fight, Naruto sure as hell shouldn't have been able to beat a ninja who defeated an elite genin!

("That old hag lied to me!") he thought recalling the lady who used to great him from her food stand every morning as he left for the academy. While he thought this a snapping sound was heard.

Naruto and Sakura, his teammates. The dobe who insisted that he was a bastard, and the fangirl who wanted his dick, How had these two genetic failures managed to accomplish more than he had!

Suddenly it hit him like a bag of bricks, it all made sense if he accepted the possibility, the small possibility he refused to accept because it would destroy his plans.

The possibility that, maybe, just maybe...the academy was useless?

That sheer revelation had shocked him much more than seeing the corpses of his neighbors, and Sasuke finally realized that everything made sense when considering that small fact.

Tightening his grip on the weapon he'd been sharpening Sasuke tossed aside before voicing his concerns "Everything was bullshit!"

When he finally regained consciousness, Kakahi had begun to give him a lecture about why he shouldn't shout without warning while sharpening a weapon, and that he was asking for the punch in the face. However, what annoyed him most was the tone his sensei was using while he was lecturing, it was that of a parent teaching a child that they shouldn't touch fire.

It annoyed him.

However, Sasuke wasn't in the mood to glare, and settled for a simple "hn." instead.


	2. Drabble Chapter: 2

**AN: For now, this is pretty much character shorts...and some practice, but i have an actual plot in mind~**

* * *

><p><strong>-Drabble Chapter-<strong>

**Act 2: Kakashi.**

It had been a close call, and he knew it. If Naruto hadn't shown up things probably would have gotten ugly, and he likely would have lost two students, and failed the mission. Luckily that didn't happen and his cute little genin managed to live to fight another day!

He turned over to look at _cute genin #1 _and saw him scratching a kunai a little to hard. He wasn't liking the look on the boys face while he did it. Perhaps the mission had affected them a bit more than he thought? he would have put it off, and told himself that was how Sasuke always acted...until the boy's kunai finally broke,

and he didn't even notice. He just continued to "sharpen" it. or what was left of it anyway.

Deciding he needed something to lighten the mood, he turned to _cute genin #2 _only to have his hopes crushed to the ground as he saw that she was muttering gibberish with a far off look in her eyes, that wasn't good at all. Perhaps he'd take her to meet kurenai? That woman always had some sort of nonsense that worked on inspiring her genin (from what he heard from Asuma anyway, although the man had worded it differently...)

Not really expecting much, he turned to _cute genin #3 _and true to his expectations, his sensei's look-alike was blabbing on and on about the greatness of ramen, and it appeared that he either didn't notice or didn't care that he was being ignored.

Looking at him made it seem like the team hadn't changed at all, and allowed Kakashi to continue reading his precious literature for a while longer, and ignore his problems like he always did.

That is, until he heard it.

"Everything was bullshit!" Sasuke shouted tossing the pretty much broken kunai at the ground. Kakashi wasn't sure why the boy had said that, and would probably never know because he had punched him in the face before he could ask, and knocked him out.

"oops" were Kakashi's only words after he knocked out #1, and ignoring Naruto and Sakura's shouts and worried cries he picked up the last Uchiha and continued on his merry way.

"It was a reflex, and" Kakashi gestured at Sasuke, who he was carrying like a sack of potatoes "don't worry about him, he'll be up before you know it~"

Later when Sasuke awoke from his head trauma educed sleep Kakashi made sure that the boy knew it was all his fault, despite the fact that it was mostly his.

Sasuke's only response was "hn", and it made Kakashi think that the younger boy had seen right through him.


	3. Drabble Chapter: 3

**AN: I'm gonna hate writing this chapter...Still i hate most of this fandoms fanfiction more, the Cliché's are to much D:**

* * *

><p><strong>-Drabble Chapter-<strong>

**Act 3: Sakura.**

That mission from hell had taught her so much. It had taught her that anything found in a book was absolute garbage when all someone had to do was shove a 3 foot long chunk of metal up your ass to kill you. Sakura had never been so afraid in her entire life, and Sasuke...Sasuke almost died!

Her Sasuke, the strongest boy in the village had almost died!

Then there was Naruto, he somehow managed to survive against a ninja that defeated Sasuke!

It scared her...

What had she done?

Protect Tazuna? Please there really was nothing to protect him from, and had those ninja gotten past kakashi she wouldn't have even served as a meat shield.

"I really am weak..." She muttered "Even **Naruto** accomplished more than me, the top kunoichi." she finished, the rest of her words were pretty much nothing but gibberish as she became more, and more depressed with each step she took.

Speaking of Naruto, was that idiot **still** talking about ramen?

There was a limit to how much one could devote themselves to something before realizing they had a problem.

The irony was not lost on her, and it suddenly occurred to Sakura that maybe she and Naruto weren't so different after all?

That realization only served to depress her further.

She continued her mood until she heard Sasuke shout something, and witnessed a horrifying sight as she turned around to see what had caused her beloved to shout like that.

Kakashi had attacked Sasuke!

"Sasuke-kun!" she cried, shocked at her teachers actions, she heard Naruto yell something too, but she wasn't sure what it was.

It was as if her brain had decided it didn't exist.

"oop's," were the only words that left Kakashi's mouth as he picked up Sasuke and kept walking. She was sure he said something more, but was to lost in thought to remember it.

She just followed, fearing that the same could happen to her.

She was so lost in thought that Sasuke being carried by Kakashi was the last thing she remembered as she awoke in her warm bed.


	4. Drabble Chapter: 4

**AN: For anyone curious about the name...I won't change it, I like the name! It makes me feel tingly~**

* * *

><p><strong>-Drabble Chapter-<strong>

**Act 4: Naruto.**

Naruto needed to get stronger, that mission had taught him so much, yet so little.

However, one thing was clear.

He was **weak**.

If he hadn't acted so rashly then Sasuke may have been able to beat Haku, and not sacrifice himself to save him (he survived, but still). Unfortunately Naruto had no idea how to start getting stronger.

It made him realize that the only reason he had beaten Mizuki was because his shadow clones were stronger than the traitorous Chūnin!

If only there was a way to use his shadow clones to help him train, that would make things so much easier, but they "poofed" in the first hit.

Deciding that thinking about things in the past was for dummy's and only served to make one sad, he decided to talk about his favorite thing in the world.

Ramen.

He spoke fondly of it, and told his battle worn teammates about his first bowl. How it had been a lone cold night when he stumbled upon Ramen Ichiraku, and Ayame had appeared like an angel sent from the heavens above and gave him a warm bowl of ramen to eat. Ramen had saved his life, and he treasured it more than his jumpsuit.

_Ramen was love, Ramen was life._

He told his teammates about how Ramen Ichiraku was established, how Ramen had saved the village, and how Ramen was the food of the gods, and after several days he was pretty sure they weren't listening to him, but he didn't care. The birds, the tree's, and even the dirt would listen to him!

He continued his ramen preaching until he heard the bastard shout "Everything was bullshit!", and witnessed something spectacular.

"Ramen Christ!" he shouted, the two words he uttered out of his mouth were so ridiculous that everyone around Naruto, and even Naruto himself forgot about them mere milliseconds after they were uttered, but that wasn't the point! The point was that Kakashi had punched Sasuke in the face! However, what got him was the speed, the grace, and the overall control his sensei displayed as he did it. He moved so fast Naruto swore he vanished and punched sasuke before he reappeared beside the downed bastard.

It made him wish he had that speed.

As a result Naruto stopped preaching about ramen and (ignoring Kakashi's excuse about punching Sasuke) decided to pester his Jounin instructor about teaching him how to do that when they returned to the village.

Until then, he decided to talk about the majestic Ramen some more, starting from how it was made~


End file.
